just_dance_making_waves_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
No Lie
"No Lie" 'by Sean Paul Ft. Dua Lipa is featured on Just Dance Making Waves 2019. The original version appeared in Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now Dancers Classic P1 '''P1 '''is a male with brown hair, wearing a pair of glasses, a magenta t-shirt, brown shorts, black socks, and white shoes. He resembles Sean Paul. During the bridge, his color scheme changes to light blue. P2 '''P2 '''is a female with long black hair. She wears a black cap, a blue tank-top, a black skirt, black knee socks, and black shoes. During the bridge her color scheme changes to light-green. She resembles Dua Lipa Extreme The dancer is a female with long blonde hair. She wears a purple visor, a pink crop top under a purple jacket, blue leggings, and yellow shoes. Background Classic This routine takes place in a sunny day with a city of buildings in many colors and a sidewalk. During the pre-chorus, the background changes to a panning city with the dancers standing on the platform. During the chorus, the background changes to a teal backdrop with a yellow soundwave. During the bridge, the sun goes down as the design of the city starts to change in neon colors. Extreme This routine takes place in a purple backdrop with a blue design element. During the chorus the backdrop change to navy blue. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 gold moves in the routine. '''Gold Move 1: '''Point the wall sideways from opposite sides '''Gold Move 2: '''P2: Spin your arms out on top. P1: Hold your right hand out to the left as if you are wearing sunglasses. '''Gold Move 3: '''Bring your right arm below your right leg. '''Gold Move 4: '''Wiggle your finger diagonally as if you are saying no. This is the final move of the routine Exrtreme There are 3 gold moves in the routine '''All: '''Bring your arms down to your body. Mashup No Lie has a mashup with the theme '"Loose It Up" '''It features dancers who put energy in their hips or make circular moves with their hands. Dancers (no repeats) * [[Back It Up|Back It Up]] * ''Run The Show (Extreme Version)'' * ''Stuck On A Feeling'' * ''Want U Back'' * ''Built For This'' * ''Problem'' * ''John Wayne'' * ''Familiar'' * [[L.A Love|L.A Love]] * Run The Show (Extreme Version) Stuck On A Feeling * Want U Back * Built For This * Problem * John Wayne * Familiar * ''L.A Love'' * ''Fire On The Dancefloor'' * ''Hips Don't Lie''' * ''Problem * John Wayne * Famiiar * ''Back It Up'' Trivia General * No Lie ''is the fourth Sean Paul song in the series, after ''Cheap Thrills, Rockabye, ''and [[Baby Boy|''Baby Boy]]. ''It is followed by ''Mad Love ** It is also the third song by Dua Lipa in the series, after ''Scared To Be Lonely'''' ''and ''Blow Your Mind (Mwah). ''It is followed by ''One Kiss ''and ''New Rules ''(both from Just Dance 2019) Just Dance Making Waves 2019 * The routine is simillar to the one from Redoo, but was changed a little bit so that the routine won't be the same due to copyright reasons. Just Dance Unlimited * This is the first song that was confirmed in Just Dance 2018 before Just Dance 2019 was confirmed * The song is shortened. Videos